Ripjaws (E-10)
Ripjaws is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. 'Appearance' Ripjaws shares a number of traits with Earth's aquatic life, such as alligators, eels, anglerfish, sharks and even the resemblance of mermaids. He can change between a fish tail or legs at will, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. Ripjaws has seaweed surrounding his chest, forearms and crotch. Ripjaws has the Omnitrix located on his left shoulder. 'Powers and Abilities' Ripjaws is strong and is able to lift more than his own weight. He can also easily punch a hole in a dock. Ripjaws is highly agile and dexterous. Ripjaws' large jaws and sharp teeth have proven to be his most deadly weapon, being able to shred even metal from submarines. He also possesses sharp claws that can damage metal. Ripjaws is also able to fit a mass supply of objects in his mouth. Ripjaws is able to breathe underwater, as well as swim at high speeds with amazing agility. He has great endurance and can withstand strong water pressure, meaning he possesses the nature of abyssal aquatic life, hence his blank eyes and the anglerfish light in his forehead, which can serve as a light in dark areas. Ripjaws displays the distinctive feature of turning his legs into a fish's tail and vice-versa, giving him a merman-like appearance, while outside the water environment, he displays a loincloth with a similar pattern to his tail (implying the loincloth wraps around his legs, fusing with it and becoming the tail). While his legs are formed into a tail, Ripjaws can swim very well at great speeds. 'Weaknesses' Ripjaws' greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water for too long, requiring it to keep him from dehydrating. Ripjaws is only able to stay outside of water for only 10 minutes at a time before losing his breath. 'History' * Ripjaws first appeared in Investigating: Private Maggie. He swam across the river to get to the Port of Watterson. * In Child's Play, Ripjaws as a baby fish, made a brief appearance. * In'' A Mutt's Tale, Ripjaws attempts to stop the fireworks armor from going off. * In ''Creating The Mix, Ripjaws attempted to stop Pyr-O from finishing the Element X. * In Dream A Little Dream Of Me, Ripjaws landed in the dream realm and swam safely to shore. * In Burning the Ashes and Brightening Spirits, Ripjaws stopped Pyrexia's weapon from going off. 'Appearances' * ''Investigating: Private Maggie'' (first appearance, cameo) * Child's Play (accidental transformation) * A Mutt's Tale (cameo) * Creating The Mix (first proper appearance, accidental transformation) * ''Dream A Little Dream Of Me'' * Burning the Ashes and Brightening Spirits 'Trivia' * Ripjaws's design in the series has a resemblance to Lagoon Boy, as he is more greener instead of a pale white, he has ears sticking out, and has other bits of him on his design. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Piscciss Volanns Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens